


frills and all

by Ludella



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skirts, i just want to see isa in a skirt sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: After a dumb dare when they were young, Lea became aware of a new interest of his; skirts. Specifically, Isa in skirts.Now that they're older and their first anniversary is coming up, Isa gives Lea a surprise gift.





	frills and all

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent and only that. i just want isa in skirts. more than any other character in this whole series he deserves it. high heels are also a plus. so are any kind of stockings, or lingerie in general, but that's a whole other story in general.
> 
> welcome to the horny for isa zone

It started with a stupid dare Isa was forced into when they were younger. The loser of some bet that neither of them can remember now had to sneak into Lea’s older sister’s room and steal a skirt from her closet, then promptly put it on for the other to laugh at. Of course, since it was Lea’s idea, the bet was slightly rigged in favor of his abilities in speed rather than physical strength, and Isa hardly stood a chance.

Lea snickered and teetered about on his bed while waiting for Isa to finish changing, fully prepared to give his best friend the mocking he had so earned. It was always fun to have something to poke at Isa for when it seemed Lea was always getting tricked into looking stupider all the time. If only Isa hadn’t made him swear he wouldn’t take a picture, he’d have ammo to defend himself for  _ years _ to come.

“This is so stupid,” Isa groaned from behind Lea’s closet door. “Why did you even think of this?”

“C’mon, maybe you’ll find a new hobby out of this!” Lea laughed, though the sound immediately stopped as soon as Isa stepped out.

Of course Isa tried to maintain as stern of an expression as he could, though there was an unmistakable streak of red across his cheeks. He kept his arms crossed over his chest, still wearing the blue tee he had on earlier that doesn’t really match the green school uniform skirt all that much. And the skirt was… well, both exactly what Lea expected and a complete surprise. His expectation was that it’d look kind of dumb, given he could still see Isa’s boxers peeking out from the bottom and his hairy legs were nothing like the girls they admired at school.

The surprise was that he somehow felt his heartbeat quicken anyways.

He had seen Isa wear shorts on summer vacation, hell, they’d seen each other naked a few times as well. It wasn’t that this was fulfilling some kind of fantasy where Isa was a woman or have anything to do with the femininity associated with the clothing. It’s just… the short cloth wrapped around his waist, draping off his hips and acting like a curtain just barely teasing Isa’s thighs away from his eyes. Not to mention he  _ does _ have nicer legs than expected, all things considered--the hair he could do without, but Isa’s thighs and calves have always been more defined and full than Lea’s lanky features. There’s muscle there, a clear shape and curve that he keeps running his eyes over.

Taking his silence as mockery, Isa huffed and walked right back into the closet to change his clothes. Lea took the moment alone to bite the inside of his cheek, all too suddenly aware of his best friend in a way he hadn’t been before.

Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all.

* * *

 

Isa has developed a new hobby out of teasing Lea, and though Lea pretends to hate it, they both know he doesn’t. It’s fun in a way that shows Isa returning to something like his old self--no, something better that reflects everything they’ve been through. That even after everything, he’s still been able to come out of it with a smile and prod at Lea playfully. It’s nostalgic as much as it is refreshing and new, an adventure in relearning his best friend and lover that Lea is more than happy to take.

That being said, he’s all too good at it, and when Isa wants it to be, it’s absolute torture.

He’s been hinting at something for a  _ week _ now, coyly refusing to have sex until some kind of preparation is in place. Lea isn’t stupid, and he knows he’s just got something saved up for their one year anniversary of getting together. He continues to lay in bed and guess dozens of stupid scenarios, clinging onto Isa and rolling around to make up for the physical intimacy he’s being deprived of. An entire week of cuddling heartily every night is  _ exquisite _ , especially when Isa has started initiating it and is showing much more of his sweet side. Yet Lea can’t help but feel like he’s being edged on with how Isa always has to highlight that they’re just waiting for something to come later, some big surprise he won’t be prepared for.

“Isa, you shouldn’t have even told me to wait if you were going to take this long,” Lea whines, sitting anxiously on the side of their bed. “You should’ve just surprised me, this is  _ agony _ .”

“Shut up, you baby,” comes Isa’s deadpan voice from the connected bathroom on the other side of their bedroom. “It’s been literally ten minutes since I closed the door.”

“It’s been a week since you told me you had something planned, and my dick is going to die if you keep this up.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

When the door handle turns, Lea perks up like a dog and straightens up on the bed. He hasn’t really been sure what to expect since this game of teasing and waiting started, and he half expected Isa to walk out in a suit and just take him out to a fancy dinner as a joke. The suspense and let down would’ve killed Lea, until they eventually came home and Isa gave him his  _ real _ surprise and no, he hasn’t daydreamed about the million ways this could go.

And yet out of all his fantasies, nothing could prepare him for what steps through the door.

Isa, trying to play off the redness in his face, crosses his arms casually just like he did when they were kids. “I thought I recalled you being interested in this.”

‘Interested’ doesn’t even begin to do it justice. Lea’s mind completely shuts down, eyes focused on the pleated fabric falling over Isa’s thighs. He doesn’t even notice the smile creeping up on Isa’s face as his theory is confirmed.

It’s a skirt. Pleated, dark blue and white, and so short that Lea’s surprised it even covers anything. It flairs off of Isa’s hips, accentuating the line of his body with such loving care only Lea had noticed before in the late hours of the night tracing his body with his fingertips. Unlike when they were children, there doesn’t appear to be a trace of hair on Isa’s legs, not that it was ever very thick to begin with. The defined muscle and plumpness of moderate fat on his legs fill out the form of the outfit, creating a theme park for Lea’s eyes to wander over.

When they reach his ankles, though, he’s in for another surprise. Lea’s mouth falls agape.

He’s wearing high heels. Seeing Lea’s interest, Isa takes a step forward with a turn to the side to show the navy shoe off. They make his legs look longer than normal, and the thought of standing up and being inches shorter than Isa--he really got the tallest heel he could, didn’t he--makes his pants feel uncomfortably tight. His eyes finally wander back up, appreciating the white dress shirt Isa usually wears to work now half unbuttoned and tucked into the waistband of the skirt. It takes a while for Lea’s eyes to reach his face.

Isa’s wearing the most shit eating grin in the world, obviously pleased by Lea’s reaction.

“Well?” he asks, and Lea wishes he could wipe that smile off his face if it wasn’t so arousing to have Isa smirking down at him like this.

“I… can’t believe you remember that,” Lea finally says after he wets his mouth with his tongue again. “I didn’t even say anything?”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what gave it away,” Isa chuckles. He crosses the room in a few long strides, and the thought of him practicing walking in high heels in secret as to not stumble makes Lea’s mouth water. As soon as he’s within arm’s reach, Lea stands up to wrap his arms around him and wow, he  _ is _ a lot taller like this. That wasn’t even part of his original kink, but it certainly is now. Isa drapes his arms around Lea’s shoulders and lets his hands dangle behind his neck. “Tell me, what is it about this clothing that gets you so bad?”

“Just want me to praise you?”

“I spent all week worrying if this would be a stupid idea, so yes, actually.”

Lea hums thoughtfully, letting his hands roam down the sides of Isa’s dress shirt, down, and over his hips. His fingers stop at the edge of the skirt and brush the skin hidden beneath, relishing in how smooth it feels against his hands. “Well, first off, you look hot in  _ anything _ .”

“Oh, shut up--”

“It’s true,” Lea purrs, grabbing his hips and taking a step away so he can look down and appreciate the view once again. “I’ve always loved your body, and clothes like this that show it off are just killer. But more than anything, knowing that you put this on just for me, just because you knew it’d drive me crazy…?”

Isa opens his mouth to say something, but Lea is yanking him against him again before he gets the chance.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Lea says before leaning up to take his lips. Isa meets him halfway and kisses him hard, all pretenses dropped as their hands both immediately fumble to grab each other as close and tightly as possible. A hand knotted in blue hair, yanking him down as if they were reins, two sets of nails digging into the base of Lea’s skull as if he needs any incentive to keep kissing Isa, and any concept of how long he’s been waiting for this just disappears. At once, everything besides here and now and  _ Isa _ melt away until Lea is completely focused on feeling as much of him as he can.

Lea’s other hand fulfills the fantasy he’s secretly entertained for years, sneaking up Isa’s thigh and below the fabric of his skirt. Isa’s nails dig deeper into his scalp as Lea’s palm drags over his hip, a tongue forcing its way into Lea’s mouth as he digs his fingers into bare flesh. He thinks that Isa must’ve been holding back this entire week as well, and thinking of his boyfriend restraining himself just to give Lea this surprise, planning out what would arouse Lea the most--he groans into Isa’s mouth at the thought alone, bringing his other hand down to grab his ass firmly with both hands.

It takes a lot of willpower to pull away, and Isa looks at Lea in confusion when he does. He sits back down on the bed behind him, leaving Isa standing awkwardly before him with a quirked brow and lips pleasantly kissed red. “If we’re going this far,” Lea says, not faking any composure with how he’s already panting from the kiss alone. “Do you think you could…”

“...fulfill the rest of your fantasy?” Isa finishes when he trails off, and Lea smiles coyly up at him in response. Isa pretends to roll his eyes in exasperation and crosses his arms again. “I thought fucking me in a skirt was doing exactly that.”

Just hearing those dirty words come from his mouth makes Lea’s dick ache. When did he get so easy? He laughs nervously. “Oh, trust me, that’s a  _ big _ part of it,” he explains while reaching out to play with the edge of his skirt between his thumb and index finger. “But, y’know, there was always like… other stuff I would think about you doing, too.”

Isa quirks a brow. “...like?”

“...could you turn around?”

Something like recognition flashes in Isa’s eyes, as well a deeper shade of red across his face. He sighs, playing up the act of being exasperated as he makes a slow show of turning around and putting his hands on his hips. He stays completely upright, stiff as a board and obviously not having prepared for this exact scenario. “Like this?”

Having Isa actually follow his whims like this is already a win in and of itself. In the back, the hem of the skirt falls a little shorter than the front, the line of the pleats helping accentuate the curve of his ass. Lea leans back on the bed a bit and squints. “Lean forward?”

“You’re  _ such _ a pervert,” Isa tuts, but he follows the directions anyways. He bends at the waist, all too slowly to maintain control of how much he shows his boyfriend. Gradually, the ends of the skirt rise, the smooth skin of his thighs curving upwards until the bottom of his ass begins to peek out. After years of feeling ashamed for thinking of his friend so lewdly, it feels as if Lea is watching the clouds to heaven part. He’s always been upfront with his attraction to Isa since day one of their relationship, constantly doting on him and praising every aspect of his body when he gets the chance. It’s probably the only reason Isa was able to gain enough confidence to do stuff like this, and Lea is more than thankful.

Isa reaches back, folding his hands under his behind and grabbing the tops of his thighs as he leans an inch more forward. It’s the perfect touch, and Lea can’t help but get a head start undoing his pants for some modicum of relief. He feels like he could get off just by watching Isa run his hands along his own body without even acknowledging Lea. Maybe he’s a little further gone than he first thought…

“Is this good enough?”

“Are you wearing anything underneath?” Lea asks as if he hadn’t heard Isa speak at all. He hears Isa scoff. His hands leave his thighs and reach up to grab the fabric of his skirt instead, outright lifting it up for Lea to see as Isa sends a cocky smile over his shoulder.

“Took you long enough to ask.”

If the skirt and heels aren’t enough by themselves, Lea audibly groans when Isa reveals the thin black laced panties underneath. They barely cover anything at all, leaving most of his ass and hips completely bare. It’s his breaking point, and without another moment to waste Lea stands back up and turns Isa by his hips towards him. Isa laughs as he does, still wearing that too self-satisfied grin on his face that Lea just has to try and kiss away. “You’re going to  _ kill _ me,” he mumbles against his lips.

“Good,” Isa replies between kisses, “it’s been my plan all along.”

Isa uses the belt loops on Lea’s pants to pull his body flush against his own, and with the height difference Lea can feel Isa’s erection pressing into his abdomen and he  _ moans _ . He’s barely even touched Isa and he’s gotten this excited, but the same could be said for him, too. Maybe they’re both just too enamored with each other at this point and it’s gotten too easy to play the other. Then Isa is sliding both his hands down Lea’s hips into his pants, and he decides he really doesn’t care; he’s always been obsessed with this man and everything he does. Lea is quick to remove his pants and boxers in one clumsy motion, trying to maintain the kiss before Isa simply pushes him back to sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s expecting another show before his boyfriend simply climbs into his lap.

Lea’s hands immediately grab onto his ass. “What did I do to deserve you?” Lea sighs dreamily, and Isa has to laugh and reach back to swat at his hands.

“Don’t say that while you’re groping me, I’m never doing this again.”

Laughing with him, Lea pulls the two of them back to the center of the bed and lets Isa position himself on top of him. Like this, he can see where his skirt is tented by his erection, lifting the fabric up and letting him see more of his thighs. Following his eyes, Isa reflexively grabs the hems and holds it down to cover himself. “Wait, this is my present, don’t cover the best part!”

Isa makes a fake noise of disgust. “Why does your fetish have to run so deep, I thought we were just going to have sex and be done with it.”

“Not when you’re the one who said you won’t do it again, that means I’ve got to get my fill for an entire lifetime now,” he says while sliding his hands up and down Isa’s hips and thighs. They’re beautifully tensed in this position, Isa’s knees on either side of Lea’s hips. Lea uses his fingertips to gently pull and tease the lace of his underwear, and he can’t help but notice Isa bite his lip. It must be rubbing him in a way that’s new for him too. Unable to resist, he grabs hold of Isa’s hips and roughly pulls them down against his, grinding them together in a way that’s so sudden and hard they both moan.

Isa stifles another noise and hides his face by turning back, pretending to fumble with his heels as he finally just takes them off once and for all. They were nice when he was standing, but Lea knows they’re just going to get in the way. He mourns the loss anyways. 

“What’s next in your fantasy?” Isa asks as he begins to match the rhythm of Lea’s hips, pressing his hips down every time Lea moves up. He undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt while he waits for Lea to regain enough coherence to speak, the redhead’s hands still groping at his hips and ass and anything he can reach. 

As clumsy as he is, the touches are almost reverent, and Lea can’t even manage an answer. “God, you’re so hot,” he says instead, and Isa rolls his eyes seriously this time.

“Come on, I want to get off sometime tonight, you going to deny me that?”

“Would give you anything you want right now. Fuck, you could ask me to walk out of here and jump off the edge of Twilight Town and I would,” Lea rambles, eyes cloudy with want as he follows every inch of Isa’s torso that becomes visible.

Isa reaches down to grab the hands on his hips and manages to tear them off his skin, making Lea groan a childish whine. He links their fingers in the air between them and lifts himself up onto his knees, denying Lea the friction of their grinding and leaving him writhing below. He always becomes so needy during sex, not for any want of his own as much as he just wants to please Isa. It’s probably why Isa is doing this in the first place, given he has stressed a few times how he wishes Lea would just do whatever  _ he _ wanted for a night instead of putting every single decision in Isa’s hands.

“ _ Lea _ ,” Isa says clearly, receiving a pout from his boyfriend below, “I am going to leave you high and dry if you don’t tell me every way you’ve thought about fucking me in this skirt for the past ten years, I swear to god.”

It’s a simple request. Once he isn’t left with any other choice or touch to focus on, Lea does what he does best and begins to ramble. “Fuck, Isa, you’re  _ really _ going to kill me--every way, everywhere, always,” he breathes. Isa lets go of his hands once he obeys and this time, Lea reaches for his face, cupping Isa’s cheeks and dragging him down to nearly lay on top of him. “If I had it my way I’d have you every way on every surface of this bedroom. Want you from behind, or watch you ride on top of me, or put your knees over my shoulders, bend you over the dresser--”

“Now you’re getting it,” Isa exhales against his lips in the shadow of a kiss.

“--hell, I want you to fuck me all those ways too, anything, everything as long as it’s you--”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You asked me what I wanted--I wouldn’t hate a blowjob either,” Lea says with a devious smirk that Isa can’t help but return. All Isa had been asking for was one concrete answer. He’s given one last kiss on his lips before Isa is crawling on his knees down Lea’s body. He doesn’t bother with kissing his chest, still covered by his shirt, or leaving hickeys as he goes--another day he might spend his time taking Lea apart, but they’re both far too worked up for anymore foreplay.

As soon as his hands are on Lea’s thighs, Isa cranes his neck to place one solid bite on Lea’s hip that makes the redhead yelp. It’s only for a second, but Isa’s teeth are practically  _ fangs _ and more than enough to leave a mark. If Lea didn’t think any of this was getting to Isa before, the urgency with which Isa grabs his cock and uses his tongue to lick a stripe up it suggests otherwise. Lea practically keens, his hips already lifting off the bed to try and chase Isa’s lips. It doesn’t take long for relief to come. Within seconds of teasing him with small licks and kisses along the base, Isa seems to give up subtlety altogether and dives down all at once.

Of all the things they’ve learned about each other since getting together, Lea has loved nothing more than exploring this new person Isa becomes in the bedroom. All that pent up affection and desire for attention that he only shows as jealousy comes out full force in bed as near desperation, to the point where Lea is usually left struggling to keep up with  _ him _ for as much as Isa teases him for his libido. Even if Isa initiates sex much less, he’s far more vigorous in his work, and Lea can’t get enough of it.

Isa takes Lea into his mouth with no trouble at all given the practice he’s had in the past. He moans along with Lea at the relief it provides both of them, eyes closed as he sucks earnestly on the tip of Lea’s cock. By now, he knows exactly what it takes to drive Lea crazy, from every place on his body that’s more sensitive than others to the exact expressions he liked to see on Isa’s face. Isa uses a free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear as he takes Lea deeper into his throat, slowly at first before sliding suddenly to the base. Lea lets out a long groan, hands flying to Isa’s hair just to have something to ground him to this plane of existence.

As much as he wants to lean back and close his eyes to focus on the pleasure, Lea can’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend’s figure. Isa is a sight to behold. On his knees between Lea’s legs and his dick in his mouth, Isa’s ass sticks up in the air with the skirt barely covering anything from this angle. The waistband has started sliding up his abdomen from all the movement, and Lea can just see slivers of skin sneaking out from beneath the fabric. With each movement, it slips down further, revealing more of that smooth skin that keeps Lea absolutely enamored.

Isa stops suddenly, and when Lea looks down at him, he’s surprised to see another pair of green eyes looking back up at him. He still has Lea’s cock in his mouth and does nothing but stare at him for a few moments before closing his eyes and lifting his head until only the tip is in his mouth.

Lea knows exactly what he’s implying. Somewhere along the way, Isa has come up with his own alphabet of body language to express what he wants during sex without having to embarrass himself with the actual words. The less words he needs to use means the less time he has to spend not going down on Lea, too, and it’s no secret between them that it’s become one of his favorite past times.

Letting go of his hair, Lea slides his hands to Isa’s cheeks, then around to the back of his head where he tries to hold him firmly without tearing his hair out. Slowly, he lifts his hips, having tried so hard not to interrupt Isa before with his impulses to thrust upwards. Isa stays completely still and allows his mouth to be filled. When Lea gently guides him further down with his hands, he follows happily until Lea’s cock is breaching the back of his throat and tears are forming at the corners of Isa’s closed eyes.

God, he’s beautiful.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Lea lets his hips drop back to the mattress and immediately snaps them back up into Isa’s mouth. He sets a brutal pace thrusting up into Isa’s throat, and Isa merely digs his nails into Lea’s thighs to hold on for the ride. The skirt has pooled around his waist entirely now, leaving his hips uncovered--not that Lea can look anywhere besides his face. He loves watching Isa’s face scrunch up with each thrust, unable to fully relax as he tries to remain still for Lea to use. It had come as quite the surprise when Isa first asked Lea to fuck his face, and now he didn’t even try to hide his want. It’s only because he’s watching Isa so intently does Lea notice a hand leave his leg and slip down between Isa’s own legs.

He immediately pulls Isa off his dick, both of them gasping for breath while Isa sputters and tries to steady himself. Lea doesn’t even get the chance to say anything before Isa is sitting up and resting back on his heels. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the saliva and precum from his mouth. The skirt falls back over his lap but does little to hide his arousal, and to say the sight is erotic is a severe understatement. If he didn’t need release so bad, Lea would consider taking the time to bow down in front of his boyfriend and  _ worship _ him right here and now.

“This is getting messy,” Isa complains, holding up the fabric of the skirt that’s gotten wet from his own erection leaking.

“I’ll clean it up myself,” Lea promises as he sits up as well.

Isa smiles. “Assuming there’ll be a next time already?”

“Assuming we ever leave this bedroom again--turn around so I can eat you out,” he says with a nudge to Isa’s shoulder.

Isa complies and turns to face the headboard onto all fours, looking over his shoulder with a proud smirk. He makes a show of removing the black panties that entrances Lea momentarily before they’re tossed aside. “No need, I already prepped myself.”

Reaching between his legs to grab the lube kept between the pillows, Lea lets out a bark of laughter. He kisses between Isa’s clothed shoulder blades as his boyfriend settles himself on his knees with his hands holding the wooden headboard of the bed. “Yeah, because  _ that’s  _ why I do it.” Lea snorts and crouches behind Isa with little ceremony.

Of all the ways Lea loves to service Isa, this has to be top five--no, top three, just for how fun it is to listen to Isa try to keep himself composed with the first press of his tongue against his entrance. Unlike Isa, Lea is surprisingly more patient in bed and has all the time in the  _ world _ for teasing. He circles Isa’s hole with the tip of his tongue, pleased to taste the flavored lube they usually use from Isa’s earlier prep. With the first nudge of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, he listens to Isa take in a sharp breath and feels him instinctively press back against Lea’s face.

He keeps both hands on either side of Isa’s ass, keeping him open so all Lea has to do is dive in. With every swirl of his tongue and dig of his nails into his flesh, Isa moans openly and unabashed. Even if he tried to hide it, the claw marks in the headboard from previous encounters would betray him.

“I--I told you, I already prepped myself, so…” Isa’s voice trailed off, losing his point somewhere between coherence and Lea’s mouth. Lea backs off with a satisfied hum, and Isa only gets a second to breathe before lubed fingers are poking at his entrance. “Lea, I--”

“As sexy as it is to think of you fingering yourself in the bathroom for me,” Lea starts, slowly pressing two fingers in at once and waiting for Isa’s low moan to die off before continuing, “you can’t just take my favorite part from me.”

“I was just trying to speed things… up-- _ oh _ !” Given that he’s already considerably loosened, Lea doesn’t waste any time on prying him open. Instead, he immediately begins drilling his fingers into Isa, sending his boyfriend gripping onto the headboard for dear life as he’s shaken with Lea’s harsh pace. Small gasps spill out of Isa’s mouth with each pang though he bites his lip; Lea can tell he’s already so close with just this. But Isa had been waiting for a week, too.

Isa hisses as the fingers slip out of him, leaving him clenching around nothing and panting for breath.

“You’re… such an asshole,” he pants, and Lea laughs with a kiss planted on the back of his neck.

“Love you so much.”

“Love you, too.”

It only takes a few seconds to lube himself up, then Lea leans over Isa’s back, kissing his neck as he positions himself behind him. He’s careful to keep the skirt lifted with one hand as he eases in with synchronized moans, pressing his forehead against Isa’s back as he slides home. To not get overwhelmed just yet, Lea focuses on worrying the hem of the skirt between his fingers and hears Isa chuckle.

“It’s… amazing how much this stupid piece of clothing turns you on,” he says between breaths.

Lea smiles, though Isa can’t see it, and nuzzles into the back of his hair with his nose. “ _ You _ turn me on, dummy.”

Isa winces as Lea slowly pulls out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward and filling him again. “You’re stupidly sentimental,” he groans, “just fuck me already.”

“You’re the one who started talking, first.”

“Fuck, Lea, just move!”

Lea laughs. He doesn’t say anything else and does as Isa orders, working the two of them into a rhythm that Isa matches by pressing back into him with every thrust. Ever since the first time they’d had sex, Lea had raved about how their bodies were perfectly compatible as if they were made for each other. Isa had made fun of him for being so cheesy until the very next time they had sex and he came twice in a row. They’re meant for each other in every other way, so why would their physical intimacy be any different?

A particularly hard thrust makes Isa shout and nearly fall forward, his forehead leaned against the headboard he’s holding onto that creaks with their every movement. His knuckles are white with how tightly he’s gripping the wood, and Lea tries to ease the tension by pressing a few more kisses into his back. He has to curve his body over Isa to even reach and changes the angle of his thrusts as a result, which in turn just makes Isa clench around him tighter. It’s the opposite intended effect, but Lea isn’t going to complain about sending his lover further over the edge.

Always the louder of them during sex, Lea allows Isa’s name to spill from his lips with every breath, and he hears a hitch in Isa’s breathing when he does. He’s a liar to say he doesn’t care for sentimentality. Still ramming into him from behind, Lea reaches around with the hand not spread over his ass to grab Isa’s own untouched cock. He immediately jumps, shocked, and loses his grip of the headboard. Isa falls face forward down into their pillows, unable to hold himself up by his hands as he allows the pillow to muffle his moans. Lea has to reposition one of his legs to keep thrusting into him, still stroking Isa in rhythm as he finally begins to ramble. Lea not being able to shut up has become the tell tale sign he’s close to coming, as Isa once said.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lea breathes, letting go of the skirt to reach for Isa’s hand gripping the sheets. He folds his fingers over Isa’s and presses them into the mattress. Compliments and small nothings like “so good, all yours, love you so much” with a mottley of curses punctuate each snap of Lea’s hips. Although less coherent, he can hear Isa groan his responses into the pillow and knows they essentially mean the same thing.

It’s a good thing the apartment next to theirs is empty, or they’d have received noise complaints over all of their own noises and the slamming of the headboard a long time ago.

Lea hears Isa say something that sounds a little more audible, immediately recognizing the words he’s trying to say. “I can’t understand you,” he teases anyways. Only then does Isa manage to bring himself to his hands and knees, still being pounded into from behind and panting heavily as he tries to repeat himself more coherently.

“I’m… close,” is all he says, and it’s all he needs to say.

Lea repositions himself higher above Isa so he has better access, fucking into him deeper and faster than before as an answer. Isa immediately reacts, head hanging between his shoulders and his hands twists in the sheets. His noises fall quieter than Lea’s hurried grunts and moans, though they’re all that Lea is able to focus on above the sound of their hips slapping together. It doesn’t take long for him to come, not even bothering to give any warning besides his hand on Isa’s cock jerking him off hurriedly as his hips rut into him almost animalistically. 

For all his noise, Lea only climaxes with a prolonged groan before falling silent. Isa is much less subtle, spilling into Lea’s hand loudly as he’s thoroughly undone at last. Lea drinks in every noise he makes and kisses the side of his neck the entire time just to keep touching him.

In the moments that follow, the room feels almost silent, even though they both pant desperately against each other for breath. As soon as Lea has the energy to pull out he watches his boyfriend collapse onto the bed into a puddle. They’re both messes, half dressed, sweaty, and disheveled in every way. Usually Isa would be the first to demand they go take a shower and clean up, but with the way his legs are twitching involuntarily, Lea doesn’t think he’ll be getting up any time soon. He smiles, removing Isa’s shirt for him before lying down in front of him.

“It’s gonna take another week before I can do anything again,” Isa says, not even complaining as Lea uses his shirt to wipe up Isa’s sweat and the cum on his hand. He does wince when Lea moves between his legs and holds his thighs open, waiting for the pass of fabric to clean up their mess that doesn’t come. He opens his eyes to find Lea staring directly between his hips and frowns. “...are you still on about the fucking skirt?”

“My gorgeous boyfriend is a mess in front of me, legs wide open, wearing a skirt with cum dripping down his thighs--I’m a little pleased with myself, thank you,” Lea openly admits.

Isa scoffs in disgust despite the smile on his face, lifting his leg to kick playfully at Lea’s chest.

The skirt gains a special place in Isa’s wardrobe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming to the horny for isa zone


End file.
